Néo Kiryu
by Sarah Uchiwa
Summary: Une jeune femme entre au sanctuaire d'Athéna en tant que trésième chevalier d'or mais son passé douloureux et sombre la rattrapera tôt ou tard. Yaoi en fond,drame et romance.


Néo Kiryu Chapitre 1 :Une nouvelle au sanctuaire Un jour au Sanctuaire,le grand Pope présenta un nouveau chevalier (ou plutôt une chevalière) aux chevaliers d'or. « Mes amis si je vous ai convoqués c'est pour vous présenter le trésième chevalier d'or d'Athéna. Proclama Shion (oui c'est une fic post-Hadès ou tous le monde a été ressusciter même Aioros). -Mais existe-il réellement une trésième armure d'or ? Demanda Saga des gémeaux. -Oui elle existe mais je vais d'abord vous présenté Néo. Et la une magnifique jeune femme sortie de derrière le lourd rideau de velours rouge. Elle avait de long cheveux noir qui lui arrivait aux chevilles,des yeux en amande de couleur rouge,les traits de son visage était finement dessinés,elle portait une mini jupe,un tee-shirt avec une tête de mort sans manches,un blouson en cuir noir avec aussi une tête de mort dans le dos et des converses rouge et blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles. Néo avait un charme fou qui fit craquer pratiquement tous les chevaliers d'or sauf Aphrodite qui lui devenait jaloux de sa beauté. Puis Néo prit la parole : -Bonjour a tous je suis enchantée de vous connaître. Au son de sa voix de sirène les autres chevaliers répondirent en cœur : -Nous aussi Néo. Puis une fois sortit de ses pensée pas très saines Shion reprit : -En attendant que ton temple soit fini tu t'installera avec Saga et Kanon dans le troisième temple. D'accord ? Demanda Shion un sourire aux lèvres. -Bien grand Pope. » Répondit Néo avec innocence et respect ce qui fit chavirer le cœur de Shion. Une fois la séance levée Néo fit la connaissance de Saga et Kanon qui aller l'héberger le temps de la construction de son temple après s'être installer elle fit le tour du sanctuaire et rencontra les autres gardiens qui étaient désormais ses collègues. Elle se lia d'amitié avec Mu,il avait de long cheveux mauves,était légèrement androgyne# et très sympathique puis avec Aldébaran surnommé Aldé pour faire plus court il avait la peau mat vu qu'il est brésilien,des cheveux mi-longs châtain fonçés en queux de cheval un vrai cordon bleu. Puis bien entendu Saga et Kanon les jumeaux aux longs cheveux couleur océan que tout oppose,dans leur temple il y a toujours de l'animation. Deathmask lui a beaucoup plu a Néo ils se sont trouvés des tas de points communs et elle passe son temps admirer les masques mortuaires qui étaient présents du sol au plafond. Aiolia le chaton comme le surnommé Néo était gentil,attentionné et l'un des seuls a ne pas avoir des cheveux long ils était court comme ceux de Aioros vu qu'ils sont frères. Shaka lui avait les yeux fermés en permanence et est très zen comme il est l'homme le plus proche de Dieu. Dokho lui n'est pas au sanctuaire car il entraine son élève Shiryu du dragon aux cinq pics en Chine. Milo est très beau,les cheveux au épaules violet,les yeux bleu mais un peu sadique et coureur de jupon sur les bords. Aioros est doux,gentil et brave car il a sauver la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna au pris de sa vie il y a treize ans il est le portrait craché de son petit frère. Shura est loyal envers ses amis. Camus sous ses airs glacial est quelqu'un de tendre et de sensible. Aphrodite n'a pas voulu lui parler car il toujours jaloux de la beauté de Néo il a de longs cheveux bouclés bleu ciel et est extrêmement androgyne. Après avoir fait le tour du sanctuaire Néo rentre au temple des gémeaux pour se reposer et commencer a s'entrainer avec les autres pour leurs montrer qu'elle n'est pas que une jolie fille mais pas au point de leur montrer sa force surhumaine pour éviter de blesser quelqu'un. Après avoir diner avec les jumeaux et avoir fait sa toilette elle alla se couchée et pendant son sommeil elle se souvenait de cet horrible journée avec ses parents et ses deux grands frères. #veut dire ressemble a une fille Chapitre 2:L'entrainement Le lendemain,Néo se réveilla en sueur après que cet horrible souvenir soit revenu un fois de plus la hantée. Elle déjeuna avec Kanon car Saga était déjà parti s'échauffer avec Aioros,une fois qu'ils eurent finis de faire la vaisselle,ils allèrent a l'arène pour s'échauffer ensemble : « Bon on commence ? Demanda Kanon. -Oui. Répondit Néo avant de lui donnée un coup de poing en plein visage (Néo ma chère fille tu me le paiera). -Aieuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Hurla Kanon en s'envolant dans les airs. -AAAAAAAAHHH ! J'y ai mis trop de force pardon Kanon ! Cria Néo en pourchassant Kanon qui venait de s'écraser sur le sol. -Putain t'en as de la force. Dit Kanon en se frottant la joue. -Désolé je suis comme ça après une mauvaise nuit de sommeil. Répondit elle. -Pourquoi as-tu passée une une mauvaise nuit ? -A cause d'un souvenir qui n'aurait pas du remonter a la surface. Répondit-elle d'un air menaçant et glacial a la fois. Pardon mais je ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant et encore pardon pour le coup. -Encore une fois c'est pas grave. On continue ? -Oui je vais y aller plus doucement cette fois. Après 4 heures d'entrainement les trois colocataires rentrèrent pour manger : -Alors ce premier entrainement ? -Le premier coup de Néo m'a envoyer au tapis tellement il était puissant. -Non -Si si je t'assure en plein visage. -J'ai pas réussi a retenir mon coup, j'avais mal dormi et du coup j' ai eu un trop plein de force. -Alors mieux vaut être loin de toi dans ce genre de situation ? -T'as tout compris. -Tu ne veux toujours pas parler de ce souvenir qui te hante ? -Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Kanon mais non je ne veux pas en parler je vais bien. » Mais les larmes de Néo commencèrent a couler sur ses joues de cire. En se rendant compte qu'elle pleurait Saga et Kanon la prirent dans leur bras pour la réconfortée. Néo finit par leur raconter le souvenir qui hante ses nuits depuis 13 longues années. « Sa c'est passé quand j'avais 5 ans je vivais avec mon père,ma mère et mes deux frères Zéro et Ichiru qui comme vous sont jumeaux. Un soir d'hiver une femme en kimono blanc nommée Shizuka Io est venue chez nous,elle accusée mes parent d'avoir tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait mes deux frères aidaient cette femme en faisant le guet a la porte pendant que j'étais au salon avec mes parents. Elle a sortit un couteau de sa poche et a poignarder mon père en plein cœur ainsi que ma mère mais elle ne m'a pas toucher, elle m'a dit que c'était tous ce qu'ils méritaient et que j'allais connaître ce qu'elle avait connue et elle est partie avec Zéro et Ichiru. Je les ai maudit autant que je le pouvais et je suis partis couverte de sang jusqu'au poste de police,on m'a confier a un homme très gentil et très amusant qui avait une fille elle aussi très gentille nommée Yuki puis j'ai revue mes frères dans l'académie du père de Yuki dans la même classe que moi. Je ne voulais plus les voir pas après le mal qu'ils m'avait fait et je suis allée avec l'homme qui m'a entrainer en tant que chevalier et voilà toute l'histoire. » Les deux frères furent horrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre,leur amie a eu une enfance traumatisante et a revue les bourreaux de ses parents dans la même école qu'elle,dans la même classe assis juste à coté d'elle pour la menacée c'est insupportable. Elle avait gardée ce souvenir enfouie pendant des années pour ne pas revivre cette nuit d'horreur. Si cette Shizuka venait a nouveau pour la tuer il faudrait leurs passer sur le corps. Pendant ce temps les autres chevaliers qui passaient par là on surpris la conversation et furent eux aussi horrifiés même Aphrodite. Néo sortit pour allée a la falaise du cap Sounion afin de pleurer et de souffrir en silence. Deathmask étant son meilleur ami est allé la rejoindre pour l'aidé mais les frères de Néo l'avaient devancé. Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles «Alors petite sœur tu ne nous dit pas bonjour. Lança Ichiru d'un ton sarcastique. -Ce n'est pas très polie de ta part nous qui avons fait tous ce chemins pour te voir. Dit cruellement Zéro. - Qui a dit que je voulais vous voir et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? -NEOOOOOOOO ! Cria Deathmask au loin. -Nous reviendrons Néo. Et ils disparurent . -Néo tout va bien ? Demanda Deathmask tout essoufflé. -Je suis entrain de vivre un cauchemar des plus horribles D.M. -Je sais,les autres et moi avons tout entendus. Ce qui t'es arrivé est terrible et vivre avec ça a du être très dur et pénible sache que je sais ce que tu ressens. Moi aussi j'ai vu mes parents mourir sous mes yeux mais je ne me suis pas éterniser sur le passé il faut aller de l'avant . -Merci de m'avoir réconfortée D.M (si seulement tu savais mes sentiments pour toi). Pensa Néo qui depuis le premier jour était amoureuse de Deathmask . Je crois que je vais rentrer et encore merci. Et alors qu'elle partait Deathmask se leva,la pris dans ses bras et murmura dans le creux de son oreille : -Te amo Néo. Le cœur de Néo avait rater un battement tellement elle était troublée et lui répondit : -Moi aussi. » Elle se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement. Quand elle mit fin à leur baiser ils rentrèrent ensemble main dans la main,heureux que l'un partage les mêmes sentiments que l'autre ( t'as des gouts bizarre Néo -et toi tu sors avec Hadès alors question gouts bizarre on en reparlera -méchante). Chapitre 4 : Enfin chez soi et première tromperie Plusieurs mois plus tard :« Sa y est mon temple est fini,je peux emménagée ! Merci Saga,merci Kanon de m'avoir hébergée tout le temps des travaux. -De rien. Répondirent ils en même temps.(on peut dire qu'ils se complètent tous les deux.) Le temple de Néo se trouver à coté de celui du pope . Il était assez grand pour y accueillir les 5 chevaliers de bronzes et plusieurs chevaliers d'or,il y avait le stricte nécessaire une chambre,une salle de bain,un salon,une cuisine et une bibliothèque qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Camus. Ce dernier aida Néo à défaire ses cartons et à installer ses livres dans la bibliothèque par ordre alphabétique,une fois installer elle alla chez son petit sadique pour l'inviter chez elle mais une fois arrivée chez le cancer elle le trouva entrain d'embrasser une chevalière d'argent. « Mais quel immonde salaud ! » pensa-t-elle avant d'aller s'enfuir sur la plage en pleurs. Pendant ce temps à l'académie Cross Zéro et Ichiru cherchent un moyen de ramener Néo auprès de Shizuka afin de réaliser leurs plans démoniaques. « Nous devons éloigné ses amis pour pouvoir être seuls avec elle. Affirma Zéro d'un air sombre. -Oui mais comment ? Il nous faudrait une bonne diversion. Rétorqua Ichiru en se massant les tempes. Nous devrions demander à Shizuka de nous aider. Proposa Ichiru d'un air malsain. -Nous avons tout notre temps mieux vaut y aller doucement le temps qu'elle craque. D'ailleurs je repense à quelque chose,la dernière fois quand son ami est venu a tu remarquer sa réaction ? -Oui ses yeux lui disait de ne pas venir car c'était dangereux il faut attaquer ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle doit quitter ce sanctuaire pour que ça s'arrête ainsi nous pourrons agir. -C'est exactement ça Ichiru. » Pendant ce temps sur la plage du sanctuaire,recroquevillée dans une crypte Néo pleurait et pensait pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Elle ne lui suffisait pas ? Es ce qu'il s'ennuie avec elle ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par Aioros et Aiolia qui s'inquiétaient de ne pas l'avoir vu a l'entrainement et l'avaient cherchés partout dans le sanctuaire car le grand pope lui avait assigné une mission diplomatique en enfer,il pense qu'Hadès peut apporté son aide à en cas de nouvelle guerre sainte à Athéna. Elle doit partir le lendemain à la première heure escorter par Shura,Saga et Kanon qui l'aiderons dans ça mission. Néo décida d'aller au temple du cancer pour rompre avec Deathmask. -« D.M il faut qu'on parle. -Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? Tu as un problème ? -SI J'AI UN PROBLEME ?! NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ! C'ETAIT QUI CETTE FILLE QUE TU EMBRASSAIT CE MATIN ! -Mais c'était personne tu te fait des idées. Mentis-il. -Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré de première ! Tout est fini entre nous ! -QUOI ?! -JE TE QUITTE TU COMPREND MIEUX COMME CA ! » Et elle partit en laissant Deathmask seul et sans voix dans son temple. Elle commença a se préparer pour sa mission de demain et se demanda se qui pouvait bien l'attendre et quand réapparaîtrons ses frères mais elle doit se reposer car elle a une longue journée qui l'attend demain. Chapitre 5 : la rencontre avec un spectre Le lendemain Néo et ses compagnons d'armes partent pour les enfers afin d'accomplir leur mission. Néo portait une longue toge qui épouse ses formes à la perfection se qui n'échappe pas à ses trois gardes du corps qui bave allègrement mais mentalement. Ils arrivèrent sur la rive du fleuve Akéron le passeur demanda son argent mais en voyant Néo et le parchemin d'Athéna il leurs fit le voyage gratuitement tout en admirant Néo qui représentée Athéna durant son séjour en enfer. Le juge Minos du griffon vint les accueillir comme il se doit et les conduisit au temple d'Hadès qui les attendait avec impatience à ses cotés Pandore sa sœur et sa prêtresse et ses deux autres juges Eaque et Radamanthe qui se demandait qui pouvait bien représenté Athéna qui est repartie au Japon avec les bronzes. Minos fit son entrée suivi de Néo qui était encerclée par Kanon,Saga et Shura en cas d'attaques,Minos présenta la nouvelle venue encore inconnue en enfer : « Seigneur Hadès voici Néo qui représentera Athéna afin de signée notre alliance avec le sanctuaire. -Hier ennemies aujourd'hui alliés qu'elle ironie. Dit Eaque avec un sourire en coin. -Ton humour nous laisse de glace alors je te prierais de gardes tes mauvaises plaisanteries. Rétorqua Kanon d'un sérieux assez inhabituel. -Kanon nous ne sommes pas là pour parler humour mais d'alliance alors pouvons nous commencer seigneur Hadès ? Proposa Néo avec calme et sérieux ce qui fit sourire Hadès et Radamanthe qui lui trouvaient un air enfantin dans le regard. -Oui allons dans mon bureau nous discuterons seul à seul. -Oui allons-y vous vous restez là nous devons restés seuls. Dit Néo en les pointant du doigt les trois chevaliers et les trois juges. -Ok on connait la procédure. Répondit Shura. -Bon alors allons-y. Le dieu et la jeune femme pénétrèrent dans le bureau sous l'œil inquiet de Saga qui avait sentis une menace planée sur Néo et voulait savoir si il s'agissait de Zéro et Ichiru ou d'autre chose mais il devait en avoir le cœur net. -Saga -Oui ? -Je sais à quoi tu pense et ne t'inquiète pas ILS ne viendrons pas mais ELLE va venir. Quand elle sera là rester tous en dehors de ça c'est mon affaire. -Très bien. Ah au fait... -hummm ? -On a tout entendu hier. Il faisait quel tête ? Dit-il avec une grande satisfaction et un grand sourire. -Il doit toujours l'avoir ce connard. Répondit-elle d'un air angélique se qui fit éclater de rire les trois chevaliers d'or. Après le départ de Néo et Hadès la wyvherne se posa des questions : -C'est quoi cette histoire ? -Ah oui personne ne t'as raconter,Néo est sortit avec Angelo et elle l'a retrouver avec une autre fille et crois moi il en a vu de toutes les couleurs. -Ça c'est une femme ! -Et ouais belle mais dangereuse comme … -Une rose ? -Oui c'est exactement ça une rose de toute beauté aux épines acérées. -En effet mais qui a un sombre passé. Dit une voix féminine inconnue. -Qui est là !? Répondez ! Hurla Shura en préparant son bras droit. -Oh mais quelle impatience mais soit je me présente,je suis Shizuka Io et je vient pour Néo. -Pas avant de nous avoir vaincus. -SAGA ! Ne t'ai-je pas dit ne pas t'en mêler ! -Tiens Néo ça fait longtemps. -10 ans,10 ans que je te cherche afin d'en finir avec toi sale monstre. -Oh un langage si venimeux dans une si jolie bouche. -Ferme-la tu vas payer pour tes crimes ! Hurla-t-elle de colère tout en prenant le revolver de son père caché sous sa toge et le pointant sur Shizuka. -Le Bloody Rose de ton père humm très intéressant voyons si tu sais t'en servir. Dit-elle en sautant sur Néo les crocs brillants. Néo lui tira dessus mais Shizuka fut plus rapide et réussi à la mordre au cou elle fut paralyser et ne pouvait pas se débattre les chevaliers et le dieu de la mort ne pouvait pas l'aider une barrière les empêchait d'avancer. Shizuka lâcha Néo puis recula. -Ton sang a toujours le même goût délicatement sucré. -Tch. -Bien je vais vous laisser à plus tard Néo. Et elle disparue un sourire aux lèvres. Néo tomba au sol,inconsciente Radamanthe se rua vers elle pour voir si elle était en vie. -Elle respire ! Vous trois aller avertirent le grand pope, nous resterons près d'elle. -Mais … -Vite ! Et les trois chevaliers d'or partirent à la vitesse de la lumière prévenir le grand pope de cette attaque en pleine alliance. -Radamanthe transporte la dans ta chambre,Pandore apportera des bandages pour son cou. -Bien seigneur. -mmmmm -Elle commence à se réveiller. -Va l'allonger. 1 heure plus tard dans la chambre de Radamanthe : -Oh ma tête. Et c'est la qu'elle vit le beau juge endormi dans un fauteuil. Il avait enlevé son surplis et portait un jean et une chemise noire. -(Qu'il est beau.) Pensa-t-elle tout en le contemplant de son regard rubis clair. Rêve de Radamanthe : -... -Pauvre petite tu as du souffrir dans ta vie vu la rage que tu avais dans les yeux. (Elle est si belle je ne veux plus voir ce visage défiguré de haine cela me serais impossible.) -Radamanthe ? Fin du rêve. -Radamanthe. -Excuse moi je me suis endormi. -Ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais que tu es très beau quand tu dors. -O/O -^_^ -Toi aussi tu es très belle quand tu dors. -é/è -Hé hé on dirait une pomme. -Ne me confond pas avec Milo. -Ha ha ha ha ha elle est bonne celle-la. -Mais où sont les autres ? -Ils sont au Sanctuaire pour prévenir le grand pope de ce qui c'est passé. -Ce ne sont pas ses affaires mais les miennes ! -Cette femme aurait pu te tuer ! -Non elle à besoin de moi pour … -Pour ? -J'en ai trop dit ne m'en veux pas mais -Mais quoi ? -Je ne veux pas en parler. -Grrrrr -Oh un petit chat ! -Je ne suis pas un petit chat ! -Oh tu miaules recommence c'est mignon. -Mais euh ! -Je plaisante. -C'est pas drôle Néo. -Fait pas la tête aller vient là. Et elle prit le juge dans ses bras ce qui le rendit rouge pivoine. Néo le nota et le lâcha pour pouvoir se lever : -Bon je devrais rentrer au sanctuaire leur montre que je vais bien. -Je vais t'accompagner pour ta sécurité. -Merci Radamanthe mais je vais contacter Mu pour qu'il me téléporte à sa maison 


End file.
